tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver
Oliver the Western Engine *'Number': 11, previously 1436 *'Class': GWR 14xx 0-4-2T *'Designer': Charles B. Collet *'Builder': Wolverhampton Works *'Configuration': 0-4-2T *'Arrived on Sodor': 1968 Oliver is a Great Western tank engine who works on Duck's branchline. He has two coaches named Isabel and Dulcie and a brakevan named Toad. Bio in the Railway Series Oliver worked on the Great Western Railway. Sometime during the 1960s, he ran away for fears of being scrapped with Isabel and a brakevan named Toad, and were forced to hide between signalboxes and rely on the goodwill of signalmen to pass at safe times. When control got wind of the runaways, they hid in an old quarry branch and had the cutting blocked by rubbish to avoid being spotted of the diesels outside. The runaways decided it was safe to leave at some point, but before they could reach the greener pastures of Sodor, Oliver ran out of coal. Luckily, Douglas was able to rescue Oliver and hid him on a siding at Crovan's Gate. The Fat Controller soon found out and arranged for the three to be repaired and painted in Great Western colours. Toad decided to be Douglas' brakevan to thank him, and the Fat Controller rescued an autocoach named Dulcie and gave her to Oliver. Oliver was then sent to work on the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branchline, but became conceited after the big engines gave him their respect in recognition of his adventures and pushed his weight around, prompting several ballast trucks to push him into a turntable well. Oliver received little respect from the trucks after the incident, but got his own back by pulling the ringleader, Scruffey, apart. Oliver is now well-respected by the trucks, for fear they will be pulled apart too. Bio in the television series Oliver and Toad were saved from scrap by Douglas and brought to the North Western Railway. Oliver later ignored Duck and Donald's advice about trucks and several pushed him into the turntable well. Upon his return from the Works, Oliver regained his respect after pulling the ringleader of the trucks, Scruffey, apart. Oliver has since had many adventures, such as running Thomas' branchline during the engines' trip to England, discovering an abandoned house which was later turned into a tea-house and spending a night as a snowman after crashing into one in the village. Persona Oliver is considered brave and a good role model by the engines. This went to his smokebox and led to his incident with the ballast trucks, but Oliver has since then learned his lesson and started to behave like a real role model. Basis Oliver is based on a GWR 14xx 0-4-2T. Livery In the Railway Series, Oliver is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining, black wheels and a brass GWR numberplate on his cab side. In the television series, his paint had faded by the time he was rescued, leaving him a rusty-red colour. After his rescue, he was repainted green and has remained so since. Appearances Oliver's Railway Series appearances are listed below, in chronological order: * "Enterprising Engines" * "Oliver the Western Engine" * "Duke the Lost Engine" (cameo) * "Jock the New Engine" (mentioned) * "Henry and the Express" (cameo) * "Wilbert the Forest Engine" (non-speaking role) In the television series Oliver appeared in: * Season 3 - Escape, Oliver Owns Up, and Bulgy * Season 4 - Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), and Mind that Bike (cameo) * Season 5 - Gordon and the Gremlins (cameo), Oliver's Find, Make Someone Happy, and Busy Going Backwards * Season 6 - The World's Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines (cameo), Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo) * Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches, James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), Snow Engine, Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), and Best Dressed Engine (cameo) * Season 12 - Steady Eddie (does not speak) and Gordon Takes a Short Cut He also made a cameo in the sixth season and in the eighth season music video Surprises. Quotes :"Yon's an enterprising engine," Douglas thought. "I won away here with Donald; but I'd've been feared to do it on my own." - Douglas, '"Enterprising Engines"' Merchandising * ERTL (discontinued) * Learning Curve Wooden (two versions) * Take-Along (normal and metallic) * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby * My Thomas Story Library * Brio * Bandai Tecs Trivia * Recent information has revealed that there really ''was a 1436 on the Great Western Railway. * In the Japanese narration of "Thomas and Friends" Oliver is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa. * In Season 12, Oliver was given a Welsh accent in the UK version; in the US version, he was given a British accent. * In the story "Oliver Gets the Bird" from the 1985 Thomas and Friends annual, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-4-4. In Wilbert the Forest Engine, Oliver was incorrectly depicted as an 0-6-0. Gallery Image:Oliverinhiding.jpg|Oliver, Isabel, and Toad hide on an old branch. Image:Oliver.jpg|Oliver in Season 3 File:Bulgy7.jpg|Duck and Oliver File:Bulgy12.jpg|Oliver at the Station File:Bulgy8.jpg|Oliver in Bulgy File:ToadStandsBy5.jpg|Oliver in Season 4 File:ToadStandsBy6.jpg|Oliver and The Fat Controller File:Oliver2.jpg File:Oliver'sFind13.jpg|Oliver crashes File:MakeSomeoneHappy7.jpg|Oliver in Season 5 File:Oliver'sFind16.jpg Image:Oliver3.png|Oliver in Tidmouth Halt File:BusyGoingBackwards4.jpg File:SnowEngine.PNG|Oliver in Season 7 Image:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG|Oliver stuck Image:Oliver1.jpg|Oliver at Wellsworth File:SnowEngine2.jpg|Oliver and the Fat Controller File:SnowEngine4.jpg|Oliver surprised File:SnowEngine8.jpg|Oliver the Snow Engine Image:DavidMitton,Oliver,&Duck.JPG|Duck, David Mitton, and Oliver File:Mavis,OliverandBulgy.jpg File:MyFirstThomas.jpg|Talking Oliver - My First Thomas File:OliverStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library - Oliver File:Take-AlongOliver.jpg|Take-Along Oliver File:TrackmasterOliver.jpg|Trackmaster Oliver File:WoodenOliver.jpg|Wooden Oliver Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway